fossilfightersfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TDD25
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fossil Fighters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:TDD25 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Talk page archived. TDD25 (talk) 14:58, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Stupid computer It's still only letting me add 5 photos.... can.... can you shoot the wiki? Dr.Clef (talk) 01:00, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Dinomaton (talk) 15:20, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Quick question I need to ask something. Is it okay to create off-topic Blog Posts on this Wiki? Just asking. Meh-heh-heh. -Dimetrodongold (talk) 07:18, January 9, 2014 (UTC) May I please assist you in editing the pages? Slifer-The-Sky-Dragon (talk) 17:18, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Fossil Advice I know that you should use a Sliver Arm Fossil on T-Rex instead of a Gold Fossil, but should I keep the Silver Head Fossil I gave to my Tricera or should I replace it with a Gold Fossil? Kalauro, Knight of the Galaxy (talk) 19:43, January 19, 2014 (UTC)Kalauro, Knight of the Galaxy SWIGGITY SWATIN I AM SATAN (talk) 06:06, January 23, 2014 (UTC) SWIGGIY SWAYTAN I AM SATAN 06:09, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Done with Synthos. Monoblossj (talk) 04:08, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Nodo Why are all of the mentions of the title of a page bolded in their page? Should it not only be the first time they are mentioned like Alpha mentioned in her article? Helvian494743 (talk) 20:24, March 28, 2014 (UTC) I WANT TO KNOW! Helvian494743 (talk) 19:54, March 29, 2014 (UTC) in the new fossil fighters game i dont really get the whole aspect of the cars could you explain it to me pleaseStinglash (talk) 00:18, April 18, 2014 (UTC)Stinglash Suchomimus131313 (talk) 14:26, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Why did you delete the category Archosaurs? If I keep showing up in chat and leaving (right now), my chat is being stupid >.< Proraptor715 (talk) 22:29, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Hey, my chat keeps acting up. RBP tried to help me, but it didnt work. Can you see why its acting up? Thanks in advance. Proraptor715 (talk) 21:40, April 29, 2014 (UTC) tdd please im so sorry for what i said so please unban me New Template Hello! The new template used on the Synthos page is ready to be used, if you like I could use it on the vivosaur pages. Monoblossj (talk) I don't like the Strategies section either, it's just that in the wiki i use the template, that section it's a little bigger. Maybe i can move it, and put it under the element medal and use that section to the vivosaur compatibility. I'm also going to add a fossil section with all the fossil parts with the image of the rock and how the fossil looks inside (like an x-ray) and the type of fossil (hard, normal, fragile, etc...) but for that I would need the images and to et them it'll take a long time. Ohh and thanks for the misspeling error, lol I didn't notice that it said sivler. If you wan't to edit the template, this is the link: FFC